Awakening
by Guilty Stitches
Summary: During the mission in wave, Haku manages to nullify Kyuubi’s chakra, and in order to save his host and himself, Kyuubi activates Naruto’s dormant powers. What he didn’t know was that he had just unleashed a power not seen in the world since it’s creation


**Well, guys, here it is, my first fanfic ever! Enjoy, and review plz ^^**

**Disclaimer **: I don't, unfortunately, own Naruto, nor am I affiliated with it in any way. Though, honestly, the disclaimer is pointless. Would I really be writing fanfics if I owned Naruto? xP

Summary : During the mission in wave, Haku manages to nullify Kyuubi's chakra, and in order to save his host and himself, Kyuubi activates Naruto's dormant powers. What he didn't know was that he had just unleashed a power not seen in the world since it's creation …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?" Naruto screamed as he crouched besides Sasuke's limp body. "Why did you have to save me?"

"Who knows?" Sasuke said, as he slowly collapsed on the bridge. "I … really didn't want to die until I'd killed him … you … don't die …"

"That boy … he was able to jump in the way and save the life of someone he considered precious … he's a ninja that was worthy of respect." Haku said, as he slowly sank into an icy mirror. "Is this the first time that you've had a friend die? This is the path of the ninja."

"Shut up …" Naruto said, as he cradled Sasuke's body. "You … I always hated Sasuke … but he … he was one my first friends, and you killed him! I'll kill you!"

An aura of red chakra suddenly pooled around Naruto, and began to twist and wind around his body, burning off the ice on the ground and creating a spiraling wave of chakra around the two boys.

"This … this chakra, I cannot defeat it. I have to stop him before he attacks me, or I'm done for!" Haku thought, as he watched Naruto and Sasuke. With that, his hands flew into motion as his fingers twisted into a series of hand seals. "Sensatsu Suisho!" he cried, and suddenly, a thousand frozen needles of water materialized around Naruto, and flew towards him, piercing his body in multiple vital spots. With that the red chakra began to recede …

[ Somewhere else ] ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a sewer like place, Naruto's body flowed with the current, stopping in front of the bars of a massive cage, which were seemingly held closed by a piece of paper which read "seal". Slowly, a pair of giant red eyes opened behind the bars, and glared at the small body floating in front of the cage.

"**You foolish kit, to even have died when I gave you my chakra, you truly are pathetic**" Slowly, strands of red chakra began to float out of the cage, and shrouded the small body, lifting it into the air. "**Don't think that I'm doing this to help you though … that foolish man has tied my fate with yours."**

Suddenly, a small glow came from Naruto's body, which was still incased in red chakra. The glow increased, becoming a pure, brilliant golden color, and suddenly, the boy was gone. The being held captive by the cage gave a grunt of satisfaction, before focusing upon the outside world.

Suddenly, the body that had been pierced by ice needles suddenly glowed. The needles melted, and the glow increased into a burning, glimmering golden aura before gold chakra began to spread from Naruto.

"This feeling … what is this feeling? What is this feeling of inferiority?" Haku thought, as she watched the spectacle. She knew, beyond a doubt, that she had no chance now. Whereas the red chakra had felt, not normal, but defeatable, this chakra felt invincible, so beyond mortals that she knew she could never defeat it. "Uzumaki … Naruto … who _are _you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this chakra?" thought Kakashi, as both he and Zabuza stared at the golden glow spreading from where Haku and Sasuke had been battling. "That terrible chakra from the Kyuubi, its been replaced by that golden glow. And this feeling, this feeling of supremacy and power, the urge to beg for my life … what is this?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, Naruto's body floated into the air, and simply passed through Haku's ice mirrors, and the mirrors disintegrated into a shower of sparkling dust. Haku, however, was too awed by the chakra to even notice that his technique had been dispersed, and continued to stare at Naruto and he slowly ascended into the sky. When the body had reached about a hundred feet or so above the ground, the golden aura condensed, and formed a huge, glowing ball hovering above the bridge.

When Naruto woke, all that he could see was golden currents of chakra, flowing and eddying in strange currents. He raised his arm to look at himself, and to him, it seems as though his arm was coated in something, something heavy and cumbersome, like he had been coated in a layer of cement. "What's going on?" he asked, and the golden chakra, as if it had been waiting for him to speak, suddenly converged on him. Cracks began to spread on the strange layer coating his skin, before shattering it.

By now, everyone was staring at this display. Kakashi, Haku, Sakura, even Gato and his thugs that had been hiding in the shadows of bridge stared as golden ball condensed and sank into Naruto's skin.

Naruto drifted downwards onto the bridge, and he felt light, as if he'd been carrying something terribly heavy on his back, and it had suddenly been removed. And then, just as quick as it had come, the golden aura receded, and Naruto suddenly collapsed onto the bridge.

Everyone sweat dropped at such an anti-climactic end, but slowly, resumed what they had been doing before. The golden aura, however, had done its job, as all the jutsus in the area had been canceled, and Gato's men had been lured out of hiding, Without the hindering mist on the bridge, everyone saw the large gathering of thugs with Gato, at the end of the bridge.

"Well, Kakashi, it looks like our little fight will have to be put on hold" Zabuza mumbled through his bandages, subdued as he was by what he had just seen. "It looks like Gato has decided to betray me after all …"

At that moment though, Gato noticed that he had been discovered, and, with his confidence boosted by the men at his back, laughed. "So, Zabuza, here I thought that I hired you to kill that old man, and instead, you decide to give me a light show!" he laughed, and was echoed by his army of thugs. "Well, you can consider our contract terminated. Before, I was going to kill you after you had done your job, but since your so useless, I'll just get rid of them myself, you included!"

All the thugs started to charge towards the ninja, and Zabuza suddenly laughed. "Well, Kakashi, it looks like Gato's aiming to kill me, and you as well. Not going to leave all the work to me are you?" he asked, as he began to make hand seals.

Kakashi just smiled, and he too started to start a jutsu. Before anyone could take a step further, two cries of "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" was heard, and the Gato and his small army were quickly swept away into the ocean by two huge waves of water.

[ The next day ] -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks to you guys, wave country finally has a chance to revive itself. Do you all have to leave so soon?" Tazuna said, as he and the townspeople of wave stood to wish their protectors goodbye.

"Yes, we must leave now. Naruto here hasn't awoken since that battle on the bridge, so we need to find out what's happened to him. We'll be sure to visit you all someday though!" Kakashi said, as he and the team headed away.

"Naruto will be all right though, you know. He promised me that he would!" Inari said in a quite voice, though everyone could see that he was on the verge of tears. The boy hadn't left Naruto's side all night, scared as he was of losing another of his hero figures.

"Don't worry, Inari, I'm sure he'll be all right. We'll be sure to send you the good news soon enough" Kakashi eye smiled, and he and team seven leapt off towards Konoha.

"You know," Tazuna said to the village, "we haven't actually named the bridge yet. How about we name it … The Great –"

"Naruto Bridge!" Inari shouted, reassured that his friend would be okay. "That's a great idea, Inari, Tazuna" Tsunami said and she and the village cheered.

"But, but … I was going to say The Great _Tazuna _bridge … I did design it after all you know …"

**Tada!~ the end of my first chapter in my first fanfic .. ever! x3**

**I'll try to update fast [ every week or so? ] , but I really need your opinion guys! =O**

**You can say anything you want, ideas, grammar problems, styles problems, and I'll listen to them all, but if I get, like no reviews, I'll assume no one's reading it and abandon it … cuz, ya know, I wrote it to you guys can read it xP **


End file.
